


Virgins Out Of This World

by kuonji



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nude Virgins.  What do <i>you </i>think of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgins Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sga_flashfic challenge, "Virgin".
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/350392.html>

"What do you want to see on the other side of that wormhole, Ford?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? A ZPM, of course. That's the whole _point_."

Sheppard paused to call over his shoulder, "Wait your turn, McKay," before raising an eyebrow at his 2IC.

"Shucks, sir, what does every guy in his twenties want?" Sheppard grinned, acting all of twenty years old himself.

"Okay, tropical beaches, check. And nudist sunbathers, check."

"Hula dancers," Ford added, grinning. "And they have to be virgins."

Dr. McKay snorted. "First of all, a whole race of virgins is _impossible_ , and second... oh, _oh_!"

Everyone turned to stare at him, expecting either an idea for some crazy new toy, or else news of impending explosions.

"Orilla," he said, pointing triumphantly at Ford, who fought the urge to back up a step.

"What?"

"It's the new Asgard homeworld." He looked around at their blank faces. "Don't you people read reports?"

"So this has to do with us, how?" Sheppard asked.

"The Asgard reproduce by cloning. And they don't need to wear clothes. So, your planet of nude virgins." McKay looked smug.

Teyla looked bewildered. Everyone else within earshot looked a little sick.

"Rodney, next time we ask for your input... we'll _ask_ for your input." Sheppard waved at the control room and pointed at the activated gate. "SGA-1, move out!"

"What?" Rodney asked.

  
END.


End file.
